


we're the lucky ones

by monalisab



Category: Bernard Duarte - Fandom, David Luiz - Fandom, belovers, geezers - Fandom
Genre: Brazil, Brazil Team, Bromance, Friendship, Love, M/M, Melancholy, World Cup, davinard, more than a bromance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisab/pseuds/monalisab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me esforçarei o mais rápido possível para postar esse mesmo texto em inglês.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. O grande momento se aproxima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geezers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geezers/gifts), [Davinard shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Davinard+shippers).



> Me esforçarei o mais rápido possível para postar esse mesmo texto em inglês.

Eu sempre tive essa vontade de querer cuidar de quem está ao meu redor, das crianças até os mais idosos, isso está no meu sangue e devo muito também aos ensinamentos dos meus pais. Desde quando havia terminado o relacionamento mais longo que tive, me sinto extremamente sozinho mesmo Deus, meus amigos, fãs e família estando do meu lado, o vazio aumentava cada vez mais. Não sei se isso se tratava de depressão ou de qualquer outra coisa. Eu ainda amo a Sara, e está sendo difícil esse momento sem ela aqui. Porém tenho que me focar no momento mais importante da minha vida que está se aproximando: a copa das confederações. Realmente os torcedores brasileiros gostam de mim, mesmo jogando pouco tempo no país, isso está ajudando bastante a me focar, eles assistem até meus jogos no Chelsea! Tenho saudades do meu país e ter a chance de voltar me deixa muito mais animado e motivado.  
Sou muito amigo de todos da equipe, realmente somos uma família. Felipão nos uniu de uma forma incrível, todo mundo tem afinidade com todo mundo.  
Claro que tenho amigos mais chegados, e um desses é Bernard. Eu realmente adoro esse "muleque", temos alguns anos e alguns (muitos) centímetros de altura de diferença e claro, essa é a oportunidade perfeita para eu implicar com ele. Dividimos o mesmo quarto na concentração dos amistosos. E claro, ficamos muito amigos.  
Chegou a grande hora: já estou no aeroporto esperando meu voo Londres-Rio junto com meus pais, eles me acompanham em todos os lugares e sinceramente, eu amo ser paparicado assim. Iremos passar a noite voando e tenho que me apresentar às 11hrs no Rio de Janeiro. Entramos no avião e na exatamente na hora que eu iria desligar meu celular e consequentemente começaria o taxiamento, recebo uma mensagem e logo fui dar uma checada, mesmo sabendo que não era muito recomendado já que o avião está prestes a decolar. Era de Bernard, me desejando uma boa viagem, ele já estava no Brasil porque os reservas chegam antes, e como esse garoto tinha sérios problemas com fuso-horários me mandou logo no momento que eu não podia mais responder. A mensagem era: "Boa viagem, bro. Estou te aguardando para ganhar de você no vídeo-game mais um vez. Quero ver o que vamos apostar dessa vez. Hahaha!". "Como crianças são teimosas! Vou apostar chicletes pra ver se ele para de pirracinha, bebês amam doces" - pensei. Sou muito implicante com ele, coitado, pena que ninguém vai me fazer parar, e claro que brinco demais porque o adoro! Agora preciso desligar esse celular, dona Regina já me deu uns puxões de orelha aqui. 11 horas de voo e estarei de volta no lugar que mais amo nesse mundo, me encontrando com as pessoas que mais amo nesse mundo e claro, meu irmão emprestado, Bernard.


	2. Ganhando mais que um título, um melhor amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo, começarão as passagens de tempo. Pra deixar tudo mais real possível decidi por tudo em ordem cronológica. Qualquer duvida é só perguntar aqui ou no Twitter @godsnmonsters

Depois de uma longa viagem, estou eu finalmente em terra firme. A animação é tão grande que até esqueci dos problemas que passei meses atrás. Estar no meu país de origem que eu amo tanto me faz sentir completamente renovado. Como tinha chego mais cedo que a hora marcada com a seleção para subirmos a serra, decidi encontrar parte da família que não via há muito tempo e fizemos um mini café da manhã lá mesmo no hotel e depois comecei a me arrumar pois o dia seria longo. Até que eu recebi uma ligação do meu companheiro de zaga, Thiago.   
\- Cara, você sabe se tem que vestir mesmo terno pra hoje? Disse com aquela voz de sonâmbulo que só ele tinha.  
\- Claro que tem, cara. Lembra que o professor que ver a gente se apresentando mais bonito do que já somos, hahaha. Eu disse, tentando dar uma animada no cara.  
Thiago só disse um "Ok, obrigado." e desligou o celular. Achei estranho pois ele não é nem um pouco assim, só quando está com sono. Espero que ele durma bastante até Teresópolis porque quero ver aquele cara bem humorado que to morrendo de saudades.   
O grupo da galera da seleção no WhatsApp estava bombando como de praxe, e eu sempre meio enrolado com essas "tecnologias" ficava boiando em alguns assuntos mas já em outros, modéstia parte, eu dava aula. Neymar como sempre falando merda, não tem como deixar a gente sério. Até que eu recebo uma mensagem no privado e era do Bernard, "como vou livrar minha criança dos apuros hoje?" já penso. E a mensagem era mais ou menos assim: "Velho, preciso de ajuda, to sozinho aqui e não sei dar nó em gravata, na verdade nunca precisei disso, to parecendo cavalheiro de casamento nesse terno, vocês já vão ter motivos pra me zoar a partir de hoje." E claro, eu respondi: "Você ainda está pensando que a galera não vai te zoar? Você nasceu com "me zoem" escrito na testa, tampinha! Pena que as pessoas ainda vão ter que abaixar um pouco pra conseguir ler. Desce aqui e vem no 505 que eu vou te ajudar, filhinho! Quer mais o que?" "Quero que você vá se ferrar" Bernard respondeu. "Vem logo pra eu te dar uns cascudos, quero respeito, hein?" "Esqueci que tenho que respeitar os mais velhos, desculpa." é, acho que fui meio nocauteado por ele.  
Morro de rir dessas discussões com o Bernard, sou muleque igual a ele mas tenho que impor respeito, olha o meu tamanho!   
A campainha toca e lá aparece ele, correndo porque já era 10:45 e ainda estava sem gravata. E claro, pra deixá-lo irritado comecei a brincar de lutinha. "Para véi, como você é chato" ele dizia. Depois de vários cascudos, parei porque senão eu mesmo iria me atrasar. Fiz o nó na gravata dele e me senti o super-man por ter salvado o dia. "Mas não era as meninas superpoderosas que salvam o dia?" disse ele rindo da minha cara, e quase voltei a lutinha mas não queria me amarrotar. Saindo do hotel, dei alguns autógrafos e corri pro ônibus porque queria dormir. O que a falta de um remédio pra dormir no avião faz. Fui sentar justamente do lado de quem? Do garoto que tem alegria nas pernas, e bota alegria nisso, porque ele não consegue ficar um minuto parado durante a viagem. Ainda bem que fones de ouvidos existem. Coloquei minha playlist do Spotify e segui com meu sono.   
Chegamos na granja e já tinha um almoço pra gente, que saudades da comida brasileira! Minha mãe tentava mas em Londres não achávamos os mesmos ingredientes. Comi bastante e fui arrumar minhas malas (que só tem roupas da seleção), e depois dei uma olhada no instagram, havia muitas notificações e infelizmente não deu para ler todas, então fui olhar o video que o Dani acabara de postar e cara, era o video meu. roncando. no. ônibus. da. seleção. Tive que rir de vergonha da minha própria cara, eu ronco muito mesmo, merecia pagar um mico desses. A semana que chega será intensa e cheia de treinos, nada mais importante, a não ser a coletiva que me sortearam com meu filhote.   
Com certeza os jornalistas se divertiram muito, pois fomos nós mesmos na entrevistas e trocamos as mesmas provocações de sempre. Eu realmente adoro esse garoto, ele é especial e tem uma luz diferente dos outros e eu sempre deixo claro isso quando perguntam dele nas entrevistas. 

Duas semanas depois...

O maior de todos os dias chegou. Hoje é a final Brasil x Espanha, no Maracanã, estádio lotado de brasileiros.  
Como ocorrido em Fortaleza, o hino cantado a capella pela galera e por nós, fez com que eu desabasse. Essa é a partida mais importante da minha vida no momento. É uma oportunidade única de mostrar ao país nesse momento tão importante, com os protestos, que estamos dando o nosso melhor pela nação, apesar dos problemas. Só Deus sabe o que eu e todos nós passamos pra chegar aqui.   
Estávamos ganhando o jogo, até que a Espanha conseguiu um contra ataque, e eu nunca corri tanto na minha vida tirei a bola exatamente na linha do gol. Foi um dos melhores lances que eu já fiz num jogo, senão o melhor. Graças a Deus e a equipe maravilhosa que temos, fomos consagrados Campeões da Copa das Confederações, o maior titulo de todos que já ganhei e que a maioria do grupo já ganhou. Tocar naquele trofeu e erguê-lo foi a coisa mais incrível, e vai ficar na minha mente pra sempre. Nariz torto nenhum fez eu me abater, eu dou um jeito nisso depois.   
O ruim de um campeonato acabar, é que temos que ficar temporariamente longe dos amigos que possuímos na seleção, graças a Deus internet existe pra isso. Vou sentir falta do meu irmãozinho, Bernard, jogamos em países completamente diferentes e a saudade vai ser do tamanho da distância. Sou bem emotivo para essas coisas e choro mesmo quando tenho que me despedir. Todo o carinho que eu sinto por Bernard, ele também sente por mim, logo que na despedida compramos presentes um para o outro, pra que a não esqueçamos dos momentos dessa copa. Também troquei presentes com outros jogadores, mas nada foi tão especial. To levando um pouco de cada um pra Londres comigo, e especialmente meu irmão que não desgrudou de mim nenhum segundo. Mal vejo a hora dos amistosos começarem, quero minha equipe reunida já de novo. Mas vou acompanhar cada um em seus respectivos clubes pra matar as saudades e claro, dar uma secada nos concorrentes hahaha.  
Semanas depois e nas mensagens privadas com o Bernard, ele me disse que está usando meu presente como amuleto da sorte, e parece que ele leu minha mente, porque estou usando também o dele, mesmo não acreditando muito na palavra sorte. Nossa amizade continua forte mesmo com os milhares de km de distância, isso me conforta muito. Mas ainda quero que os amistosos cheguem logo.


	3. "Eu tenho sorte de ter você"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualquer dúvidas sobre a fic, estarei no twitter (@godsnmonsters) respondendo tudo.

Havia se passado alguns meses depois do fim da copa das confederações e todo mundo só pensava em apenas uma coisa: a copa do mundo. A convocação me deixou com muito frio na barriga e minha família logo após estar confirmada fez uma festa para comemorar mais uma meta alcançada. Fiquei mais aliviado por saber que meus amigos também foram convocados, mas a primeira pessoa que veio em mente na hora que eu pensei em ligar pra alguém foi Bernard. Ele merece mais do que ninguém, é um cara especial e dentro de campo então? sem palavras. Fiquei mais de meia hora no telefone com ele (e antes que digam que eu sou arcaico e ainda usa telefone, sempre preferi sentir e ouvir a voz da pessoa que estou falando), e tivemos a ideia de marcar com a galera da Europa na minha casa para fazermos uma festa em comemoração, já que teríamos todos um final de semana livre no meio dos milhares de jogos que disputamos. Corri para o WhatsApp, convidei a galera e todos ficaram super animados, assim como eu fiquei para encontrar meu "povo". A galera avisada, acabei ligando pro meu amigão Thiago porque ele quase nunca entra no WhatsApp e acabei deixando ele nas lágrimas como sempre na hora de parabenizá-lo. Bernard iria chegar uns dias mais cedo para me ajudar nas compras do supermecado, já que o queridinho que começou a agitar sobre a festa (a hiperatividade das crianças de hoje me choca hahaha), ele não para de falar o quanto está ansioso para os dias em Londres. Claro, gentil como sou, disse que ele não precisaria se hospedar em hotel, que teria um quarto de hospedes aqui em casa separado para ele. Passando uns dias já estava eu esperando-o no aeroporto, até que ele me aparece com aquelas malas maiores que ele, e sai correndo pra me abraçar. Parece aquelas crianças que estão voltando sozinhas da Disney World depois de 15 dias correndo para os braços dos pais, e claro, eu adorei isso, amo o Bernard.  
Chegamos em casa, e tratei de tomar café com ele porque iríamos passar o dia todo comprando tudo o que fosse necessário para a festa que acontecerá no próximo final de semana, fomos ao mercado e compramos as bebidas (muitas por sinal), os comes e bebes, e depois fomos em uma loja de artigos de festas onde nos divertimos muito com as fantasias loucas que eles vendem, e terminamos de comprar as coisas lá mesmo e já era bem tarde. Eu e Bernard temos em comum essa chatice pra comprar coisas, demoramos mais ou menos uma hora pra escolher um produto, é frescura mesmo.   
Chegando o sábado, tratei de iniciar a arrumação logo cedo, enquanto o Bernard estava dormindo porque senão ele ia me atrapalhar do jeito que é. Arrumei nosso café e fui acordar a múmia infantil jogando um pouco de água no rosto dele. Adoro essas brincadeiras, mas não sou tão mau assim. Claro que ele acordou já me xingando e eu cai na gargalhada. "Acorda garoto, daqui a pouco já é hora do almoço e você ai roncando." disse eu, e ele respondeu: "Porra, cara, precisava me acordar desse jeito? estava tendo um pesadelo aqui". E pra retrucar mais eu disse: "Ah, você deve ter sonhado então com a história da branca de neve que te contei antes de dormir, já disse que é apenas conto de fadas, não é verdade! Tem maçãs no café da manhã, mas não estão envenenadas, fica tranquilo" "Seu idiota", disse ele me olhando com aquela cara que já dizia todos os palavrões existentes no mundo, e eu só conseguia rir dele, nunca vi alguém cair tanto na pilha.  
Passando o dia, e a festa se aproximando, fomos checar se as bebidas estavam geladas. "Não sei quem vai conseguir beber isso tudo" pensei, sou muito regulado com bebida e sei bem o meu limite, sempre salvando a pessoa que fica quase morrendo no banheiro depois de um porre. Depois disso, fomos nos arrumar. "Sem ternos e sem nós na gravata hoje", disse Bernard. "Ainda bem, porque se você me pedisse pra dar nó em sua gravata de novo, acho que te matricularia num curso apenas para aprender isso". Na realidades nos vestimos o mais informal possível, pois era assim a festa, nada muito social demais.  
A galera começou a chegar com seus parentes e amigos, minha sala começou a encher e o DJ começou a animar todo mundo.   
A noite estava rolando perfeitamente, até que pensei: "Cadê o Bernard?". Fui procurar até que eu o vi ficando com uma garota completamente desconhecida, nem sabia como ela foi parar lá na festa. Olhei com reprovação mas a vida é dele e ele faz o que quiser, e afinal, quem é sóbrio depois do 6º copo de whisky e alguns shots de tequila? Depois dessa cena, não sei porque, comecei a me sentir mal e decidi parar de beber e conversar até o final com a galera que prefere não se aventurar com álcool mesmo com o barulho do som, que já estava me irritando mais que tudo. Mas parecia que a festa perdeu a graça depois de eu ter avistado o beijo dos dois, não sei se foi porque já fazia um tempo que eu não me relacionava com alguém ou se realmente eu fiquei meio que enciumado do meu irmão curtindo com uma desconhecida dessas aí. Mas matar a saudade da galera me animou um pouco mais, apesar de tudo.   
A festa estava indo pela madrugada a dentro até, que os convidados já estavam indo embora e eu fui ver se finalmente o Bernard tinha se desgrudado daquela que só consigo chamar de desconhecida mesmo já sabendo seu nome, porque isso que ela era. A cena que eu encontrei me deixou extremamente chocado, ele estava quase desmaiando e vomitando, além de não conseguir falar coisa com coisa. A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi pegá-lo no colo, com a ajuda do Dani, procurar os documentos dele, e levá-lo ao hospital mais próximo. Ainda bem que eu não tinha bebido muito, parece até que Deus sabe das coisas. Estou realmente preocupado com o estado de saúde dele e dirigi o mais rápido possível. Pedi para que o Dani desse uma animada na festa, e mudasse de assunto se alguém perguntasse onde estava nós dois, porque essa historia não pode nem pensar em chegar aos ouvidos de jornalistas.   
Dei logo entrada na emergência do hospital, e o deixaram em observação. Ele quase entrou em coma alcoólico, disse a médica. Parece que meu mundo desabou, e agora eu preciso cuidar dele mais do que nunca, era mais que a minha obrigação, eu só conseguia chorar enquanto os remédios que ele tomou estavam fazendo efeito, justamente, ele estava dormindo. Estou me sentindo a pessoa mais culpada do mundo por não ter o alertado, mas eu estava com raiva só de chegar perto dele agarrado com a desconhecida. Eu nunca tive um sentimento tão estranho assim. Estou péssimo.  
Já era 10 da manhã e estava eu sentado no quarto do hospital, não sai do lado dele nenhum segundo, e vê-lo acordando foi a coisa que me deixou mais aliviado nessas ultimas horas.   
Logo após acordar, ele disse:  
"Cara, você salvou minha vida. Nenhum amigo nunca fez tudo isso por mim, eu não tenho palavras pra exprimir o quão eu sou grato por tudo isso. Você é especial, você é mais do que especial mim. Eu amo você, velho e muito obrigado".  
Isso foi a coisa mais bonita que já ouvi, mas estou mais feliz ainda porque está tudo bem com ele. Só consegui dizer: "Não me dá mais sustos desses, pelo amor de Deus" enquanto meus olhos estavam cheios d'agua. "Eu também te amo, tampinha."


	4. The time of our lifes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal! Ai está o 4º capítulo. Espero que gostem pois fiz com muito carinho. <3 O que vocês acham de por um pouco do ponto de vista do Bernard? Quem concordar, comente! Porque ai adicionarei no próximo capítulo.

Bernard recebeu alta do hospital, agora estou o levando pra minha casa e o peso nas minhas costas por causa daquela noite já havia saído.  
“Que susto que você me deu.” Eu disse.  
“Sabe o que não é lembrar-se de nada do que aconteceu na festa? Eu estou exatamente assim. É estranho até saber das coisas que ocorreram, porque nem que era realmente eu que estava lá. Me arrependo de tudo.” Disse Bernard, dando vários socos em sua própria cabeça.  
Fiquei feliz em saber disso, porque o tudo que ele disse incluía ficar com a tal da desconhecida, sabia que Bernard não era cara desses, estou mais aliviado confesso.  
Ele ficará mais alguns dias em minha casa, até se recuperar. Ainda bem que o terei em baixo das minhas asas, me sinto muito seguro quando ele está por perto.  
Chegamos e ele foi direto para o quarto, estava com muito sono e eu também. Subi as escadas e fui para o meu. Tomei uma ducha e me deitei, queria dormir mas não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos dias. Eu realmente pensei que iria perder o Bernard em dois sentidos, primeiramente vendo ele com a desconhecida e depois vendo o estado de saúde em que ele se encontrava, o que foi mais grave pra mim, obviamente. Mas entregar nas mãos de Deus foi o que eu fiz e tudo deu certo.  
Fiquei pensando em todas as palavras que ele me disse quando acordou, como eu sou importante pra ele e o sorriso não saia do meu rosto. Retrocedi e fui com a ajuda da memória até o dia que ele chegou aqui em casa, e conclui que nunca fui tão feliz em toda minha vida.  
Quando olhei para o relógio já era 4 da manhã e eu precisava muito dormir. Fechei os olhos e as perguntas surgiram em minha mente: “O que eu estou sentindo? Por que esse sentimento é tão diferente de tudo que já tive?”. Me chamei de idiota e finalmente fui dormir.  
Passaram-se os dias, Bernard voltou para casa, e eu sempre recorria às mesmas perguntas sobre os sentimentos que tenho por esse garoto. Eu realmente não tinha ideia do que sentia, o porquê de tudo isso e como esses sentimentos surgiram em mim. Era algo tão sublime e puro que se tornava inexplicável.  
Nas semanas seguintes, eu e Oscar saímos bastante e fez com que eu fugisse um poucos desses pensamentos que estavam me atormentando. Oscar também é um ótimo amigo e tem uma paciência incrível para lidar com minhas palhaçadas e implicâncias. Ele me entendia como poucos e era o único pra quem eu seria capaz de abrir o jogo de como eu estou me sentindo. Pensando em todas as qualidades dele, decidi chama-lo para eu poder desabafar, ele é ótimo em ouvir e chegar em uma conclusão positiva para tudo. Eu dizia que se ele não fosse jogador seria um ótimo psicólogo, esse dom dele é incrível. Desabafei tudo que tinha que desabafar, e ele percebeu exatamente o que eu já sabia: que nem eu sabia o que estava sentindo na verdade. Ele disse também para eu dar um tempo até os dois amistosos antes da copa para ver como seria na concentração.  
Sempre fui uma pessoa muito cuidadosa com o próximo, isso todo mundo sabe. Mas com o Bernard é diferente, exatamente tudo com ele é diferente. Me sinto uma pessoa completa ao lado dele, e mesmo ele sendo daquele tamanho parecia que nada de mal poderia acontecer conosco quando nos abraçamos. 

Mais uns meses se passaram até que estava aqui o dia de nos apresentarmos para a Copa do Mundo. Eu estou extremamente animado, pois é a minha primeira Copa, e é no meu país! Chego a estar orgulhoso de mim mesmo, depois de tanto tempo de luta chegar onde mais queria na vida.  
Nos apresentamos rápido, e já subimos a serra, bem típico do que fizemos na Copa das Confederações um ano atrás. Passei a viagem inteira conversando com a galera e fazendo bagunça, que saudades disso!   
Chegando em Teresópolis, fomos direto para nossos quartos, que por sinal estavam muito bonitos depois da reforma que fizeram, agora temos quartos individuais.   
"Finalmente me livrei de você." disse Bernard.   
"Até parece, quando precisar de alguma coisa já até sei que vai correr pro meu quarto para pedir ajuda, te conheço de outros tempos, mocinho." provoquei, como sempre.  
Bernard me deu língua e seguimos cada um pro nosso quarto, estamos no mesmo andar, o que me deixou bem feliz.  
Passamos alguns dias treinando para os amistosos, os quais ganhamos com muita facilidade. Com certeza fez com que a confiança do povo brasileiro aumentasse na gente.

O tempo passou rápido e já estávamos na véspera do jogo de abertura, e esse foi o dia escolhido por mim para abrir o jogo com o Bernard. Ficamos hospedados em São Paulo num hotel, e como sempre, compartilhei com ele o quarto.   
No meio das nossas brincadeiras, decidi dá uma trégua pra dizer tudo que eu vinha ensaiando há meses (pena que quando eu ensaio tudo fica exatamente diferente do que planejei).  
"Be, tenho que falar sério agora com você." disse.  
"Você? Falando sério?! Já vi que virá bronca, mas eu não fiz nada." respondeu com reprovação.  
"Sabe, Bernard. Desde um ano atrás na copa das confederações venho percebendo que você é uma pessoa tão especial, que acabou se tornando parte da minha família. Você tem várias coisas em comum comigo, a simplicidade, a humildade e a vontade de sempre melhorar são umas delas. Eu to há muito tempo pensando comigo mesmo como te dizer essas palavras, fiquei noites em claro, e até tive que desabafar com o Oscar. Eu sinto vontade de estar do seu lado todas as horas do meu dia, criei um laço forte com você e não quero que ele se rompa. Às vezes eu me excedo nas brincadeiras, mas saiba que eu só brinco desse jeito com as pessoas que eu amo muito, e você é uma dessas pessoas. Desculpa se alguma vez eu te magoei, tampinha! É irresistível te ver com raiva das minhas brincadeiras. Cada vez que estou com você quero que o tempo pare para que podermos aproveitar todo o tempo possível, sei que essa copa vai acabar lá no dia 13 de Julho, e seremos campeões se Deus quiser e cada um vai seguir para seu canto de novo. E eu vou sentir saudades de você de novo. Seu amuleto da sorte está comigo até hoje, é uma forma de saber que você está comigo. Promete pra mim que vamos aproveitar todo esse mês que estaremos juntos com a galera? Eu gosto muito de você, Bernard, mais do que você imagina."

Por um momento, ele se calou e só conseguiu me dar um abraço, o que pra mim foi mais que o suficiente. Ele estava chorando, uma coisa que nunca vi na vida. Logo após isso, dormimos.

Fomos para o estádio e foi tudo lindo como sempre, ganhamos a partida mas tivemos que consolar o Marcelo pelo gol contra que foi uma surpresa nada agradável.   
Assim que o jogo acabou já pegamos o ônibus para voltar ao Rio, e estava na hora do Bernard pagar a aposta que fizemos no dia anterior em um dos nossos jogos de vídeo-game. A aposta era: ir de mãos dadas comigo do ônibus até o avião que estava esperando por nós.   
Acabei espalhando pra todo mundo para eles colocarem mais pilha no garoto, amo minha formas de irritar as pessoas!   
"Como eu sou homem de palavra, vou pagar essa aposta é agora mesmo." disse ele.   
Todos gargalharam e gritaram em coro "TAMPINHA! TAMPINHA!" e ele ficou vermelho, como eu adoro quando ele fica assim.   
Sai puxando a mão dele, enquanto ria e os fotógrafos filmavam, até ele ficou rindo!   
Chegando no avião, ele disse:   
"Ainda está faltando a minha resposta sobre tudo o que você disse ontem." ele me diz isso de uma hora pra outra eu travei, o que ele teria para me dizer? Quando fui perguntar, ele já estava dormido como um anjo e claro, não poderia atrapalhar.


	5. Rotina e mais rotina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora para atualizar. Ontem eu realmente tive que dormir, estava muito cansada. Espero que gostem do capítulo! <3

Como foi ponte-aérea, o voo chegou tão rápido que tive que acordar Bernard quando chegamos. Fomos para o ônibus e subimos mais uma vez a serra. Ainda estava curioso para saber o que Bernard tinha a me dizer, mas respeitei o momento dele. Fui pegar o celular e vi que tinha uma mensagem. Ele dentro do ônibus me mandou uma mensagem, que dizia: "Posso ir ao seu quarto mais tarde?", e claro, respondi que sim. Fiquei pensando no que ele diria até chegar na concentração, sou muito ansioso.  
Chegando lá, jantamos e Bernard não trocou nenhuma palavra comigo, já comecei a pensar que destruí tudo, mas fingi que nada tinha acontecido.  
Fui direto para meu quarto e fiquei o esperando chegar, e a ansiedade tomava conta de mim. O tempo parecia não passar, o sono não chegava e a incerteza de Bernard vir aqui falar o que tanto ele queria já aumentava.  
Até que ouvi as batidas na porta e tive o mesmo frio da barriga de antes.  
Bernard perguntou se podia entrar e eu afirmei com a cabeça.  
Ele se sentou no banquinho que tem na frente da minha cama e, começou a falar varias coisas sem nenhum sentido, ele estava tremendo de nervoso. Até que eu disse:  
"Fica calmo, Bernard, o que você veio me dizer de verdade? Nem vou te zoar agora, vai que você tenha um piripaque aí."  
"Ah cara, são tantas coisas que fiquei treinando o que iria dizer na hora que eu estava no banco de reservas." Fez uma pausa, e retomou: "Velho, eu gosto tanto de você, eu me sinto tão bem quando estou do seu lado, e tudo que você sente por mim, eu sinto reciprocamente. E não, eu não fico irritado com suas brincadeiras, por mais que eu demonstre. Na verdade me sinto privilegiado por compartilhar meus momentos com você, meu ídolo que sempre admirei tanto dentro como fora de campo. Nada se compara com o amor e admiração que eu tenho por você, pela sua humildade, sua felicidade que contagia a todos, e sua simplicidade. Cara, eu nem sei mais o que falar, eu só queria dizer obrigado por tudo, aquele dia que você salvou minha vida me fez ser tão agradecido por tudo que você já fez por mim, e a cada dia isso aumenta mais. Obrigado por você existir."  
Agora quem ficou sem palavras foi eu, e acabei de perceber o que realmente sinto por ele: amor. A única coisa que pensei foi abraçá-lo e dar um beijo em sua testa, mesmo querendo fazer outra coisa, mas não vou me precipitar até porque eu sei que ele não vai corresponder esse tipo de amor que eu sinto.  
Pra diminuir o clima que ficou, tive que fazer uma brincadeira. Falei pra Bernard que hoje o colocaria pra dormir, e ele ficou rindo da minha cara, como sempre.  
"Vamos lá, tampinha, sei que você já dormiu demais então baixei um aplicativo de histórias de ninar, e é só você escolher qual que você quer ouvir que eu leio pra você, e você dorme num instante."  
"Vai se ferrar, garoto!" Ele disse rindo muito de mim.  
Ok, não li a história para ele porque seria sacanagem demais, mas ficamos conversando e rindo até que percebi que ele já tinha dormido (sim, Bernard dorme de uma hora pra outra, incrível). O cobri, desliguei as luzes e fui para o meu quarto.  
Voltei para meu quarto e percebi o quanto as coisas tinham mudado essa semana, mudaram tanto que eu consegui finalmente definir o que estava sentindo: "Eu gosto do Bernard", essa frase se repetia na minha cabeça durante toda a noite.  
Na havia mais nada o que fazer do que dormir, já que a semana iria ser aquela mesma rotina de treinos.  
Durante esses treinos, sempre que dava, eu e Bernard brincamos um com o outro, na hora do alongamento, até o final quando ele vinha na minha carcunda: "Agora você se sente alto né?!" eu sempre dizia. E sempre iríamos juntos atender o pessoal que vinha de longe assistir nosso treino, as pessoas estão apoiando muito a gente, isso é maravilhoso.  
Passado o nosso empate com o México, não tínhamos muito o que comentar sobre esse jogo, a não ser o goleiro, Ochoa era realmente bom.  
Voltamos tranquilizados mas saberíamos que a partir daquele momento os torcedores iriam nos pressionar até mais.  
A rotina é sempre a mesma: treino > descer a serra > pegar o avião > jogos, poderia ser bem chato isso mas com a equipe que temos nada se torna chato. Aproveitei para me dedicar bastante aos treinos para me distrair sobre o Bernard, mesmo ainda se sentindo triste por ter medo dele não sentir por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por ele, e isso tinha 100% de chances de ser verdade, infelizmente a vida não é como a gente deseja sempre.  
Tivemos um dia que podemos receber visitas dos familiares, e foi mágico receber minha mãe, meu pai e a galera do bonde. Amo todos. Bernard recebeu alguns amigos que eu não fui muito com a cara, mas fazer o que, né? Tenho que parar de pensar que eu sou o único amigo do Bernard (apesar dele ser chato pra caramba) porque eu não sou.  
Realmente na minha vida Deus encaminha tudo para dar certo. Participei da assistência para o gol do Fred, não podia estar mais feliz. Ainda não fiz meu gol, mas sei que esse dia vai chegar e está próximo. Comemorei tanto, nossa goleada contra Camarões foi espetacular, senti que o torcedor confia agora muito mais na gente. Somos primeiro lugar do grupo e que venha as oitavas de final.


	6. palavras resumidas em apenas uma frase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá galera! Aliviados com a vitória de hoje? Bem, estou. Mas também estou devastada com o que aconteceu com Neymar, e quase que eu não consigo postar nada pra vocês hoje mas como foi prometido no meu Twitter @godsnmonsters, não iria deixar vocês na mão. Hoje vocês terão um short chapter, e continuarei escrevendo capítulos desse jeito quando estiver mais atarefada, ou como está sendo agora, já que estou muito triste com o ocorrido. Peço pra vocês, independente de crença, mandarem energias positivas para o Neymar, e fortaleçam ainda mais a nossa seleção! E finalmente saiu o POV do Bernard, ou seja o decorrer da história contado pelo ponto de vista dele.

Bernard's POV:  
O que dizer sobre esse jogo contra o Chile? Eu não tenho palavras, foi tão emocionante, forte, que parece que eu estava em campo com meus parceiros. Quando David fez o gol, foi como se o gol fosse meu, e diante do abraço forte que ele me deu, eu sabia que havia algo de diferente entre nós. Nas cobranças de penaltis, quando ele veio em minha direção me abraçar, me senti o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Parecia que só havia nós dois naquele momento, e tudo parava quando eu fico ao lado dele. Esse garoto é especial. Nunca tive relacionamento com nenhum garoto, mas com o David era tão diferente, sou capaz de abrir mão de tudo por ele. Mas não sei se é realmente esse tipo de amor que ele sente por mim, mas eu sinto por ele, mesmo eu não demonstrando nada.  
Passamos para as quartas de final e os treinamento ficaram cada vez mais puxados. Eu e os outros reservas fizemos um jogo-treino com a Sub-20 do Fluminense, e foi muito legal porque me fez lembrar dos meus tempos no Galo, que saudades que eu sinto.   
Nesse mesmo dia, David assistiu o treino junto com os titulares, isso me deixou com frio na barriga, porque odiava quando ele me via jogar, tinha vergonha, sei lá. Como sempre, logo após o treino atendemos a todos, e mais uma vez minha admiração aumentou ainda mais ao ver o David atendendo as crianças, parece que essa é a missão dele, e é.   
Eu tento me enganar, mas sei que estou apaixonado por esse garoto. E eu tenho que contar pra ele o mais rápido possível, desde que seja depois do nosso jogo contra a Colômbia.   
Cada jogo, uma maior surpresa. David fez seu segundo gol pela seleção, ali eu já percebi que era o dia certo para contar.  
Na hora do intervalo, o chamei no vestiário e tive que dizer tudo o que eu devia em menos de 10 minutos e também eu não podia interferir no emocional dele durante a partida. Então, o mais direto possível, disse:  
"David, tudo o que eu te disse naquele dia e em todos esses dias cabe tudo em uma só frase: eu to apaixonado por você. E está bem, agora você pode rir de mim a vontade, porque sei que sou um tolo em sentir isso, ainda mais por você, que já namorou por tanto tempo uma mulher, e nunca iria querer se envolver com um cara."   
David apenas fechou os olhos e disse com os mesmos fechados:   
"Se eu não gostasse de você, eu não te dedicaria todos esses 2  
ou 3 gols, e não faria tudo o que eu já fiz por você. Todos os meus atos e palavras também se resumem em uma única frase: "Eu amo você e estou apaixonado por você."   
E mais uma vez o mundo parou e nós só podíamos nos abraçar. Terminado esse abraço, o tudo o que eu pude fazer foi subir no banco que estava atras dele, olhar diretamente em seus olhos, fechá-los e sentir nossa respiração se aproximando. David também fechou os olhos, dando sinal verde para nossos lábios se tocarem, e eles se tocaram. As borboletas voavam cada vez mais sem controle no meu estômago, mas resolvi parar o beijo por ali, pois ninguém podia nos ver assim e o intervalo estava acabando. Um beijo suave, lento e realmente, com muito amor. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, eu queria parar aquele momento pra sempre se fosse possível. Tudo que o David fez depois do beijo, foi dar aquele sorriso que só ele tem. Eu o amo, ele me ama. Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoas! Hoje o capitulo é pelo ponto de vista do David! Ficou bem curtinho, mas espero que gostem! Beijinhos <3

David's POV:  
Aquele beijo foi de longe a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida. Todas as palavras de Bernard me fizeram acreditar que ele realmente me ama e sente a mesma coisa que sinto por ele. Fui eleito o cara da partida, o que me deixou muito feliz. Mas tinha acontecido algo terrível: Neymar não iria mais jogar a copa conosco. Foi algo realmente surpreendente e que ninguém da seleção e do país gostaria de ter ouvido.  
Fizemos nossa oração e fomos direto para o aeroporto, estávamos com o coração na mão, mas vamos seguir em frente, vamos conseguir essa taça e a nossa vontade é maior que todas.  
No avião meu lugar ficou justamente ao lado de Oscar, logo aproveitei para contar sobre o que tinha acontecido no vestiário.  
“Bernard veio falar comigo hoje, você não pode acreditar: ele está gostando de mim também.” Comecei dizendo.  
“O QUE???” - Oscar deu aquele grito. “Você falou com ele sobre seus sentimentos também, né? Bernard tem um sorriso único que ele só dá quando está ao seu lado, não sei como você não percebia, parece que eu já sabia disso há muito tempo.”  
“Cara, na verdade ele já sabia o que eu sentia. Eu apenas deixei a emoção falar mais alto. Sabe quando vocês foram pegar mais garrafas de isotônico nas geladeiras? Então, nesse mesmo momento rolou nosso primeiro beijo. Não queríamos que ninguém visse então foi rápido, mas parece que demorou uma eternidade para mim. Não sei se teremos algo sério, e você sabe que eu gosto de relacionamentos os mais sérios possíveis. Bernard mora e joga na Ucrânia, e eu na próxima temporada irei jogar e morar na França, esse é o nosso maior obstáculo. Conto com você para guardar nosso segredo, certo?” eu disse enquanto Oscar estava de queixo caído.  
“Eu não tenho nem o que dizer, só sei que estou muito feliz por vocês dois, eu só quero sua felicidade, David, você é meu melhor amigo.”  
Eu só pude agradecer ao Oscar, nós nos ajudamos desde quando nos conhecemos, ele vai ser a pessoa que eu mais sentirei saudades quando começar a jogar no PSG. Eu sou um cara abençoado por ter tantos amigos maravilhosos.  
No ônibus sentei ao lado do Bernard. Para brincar um com o outro, falei para apenas nos comunicarmos por mensagens, assim ninguém desconfiaria de nós. Eu só conseguia rir a viagem toda, com as mensagens que o Bernard mandava, ele mal conseguia escrever naquele celular maior que ele, saía tudo errado, e eu não me aguentava de tanto rir. Algumas das minhas mensagens claro, zuavam muito com a cara dele.   
Chegamos na granja e teve a nossa pizza da vitória de janta!! Eu e os caras já estávamos armando uma para Bernard. Arranjaram uma mesinha e uma cadeirinha bem pequenas e marcamos de chegar antes da hora combinada para comer, para ele chegar depois. Chegamos e ocupamos todas as cadeiras da mesa grande. Quando ele chegou, ficou procurando seu lugar e não acreditou quando viu que não tinha nenhuma cadeira, até que eu disse: "Bernard, hoje separamos um lugar especial para você. Olha essa cadeirinha e essa mesinha! Super proporcional, viu como gostamos de você?". A galera toda riu, mas resolvemos pegar uma cadeira normal (mesmo que seja muito grande pra ele), e ele se sentou conosco mesmo. Coitadinho do meu amor! Espero que ele não fique chateado.   
Depois de comer muito, ficamos rindo até o sono começar a bater. Eu e Bernard fomos os últimos a saírmos da cozinha, e foi aí que Bernard fez um pedido meio que inusitado: "Posso dormir no seu quarto hoje? Quero mais momentos iguais aqueles do vestiário." Eu só pude dizer que sim, dando um abração nele.  
Chegamos ao quarto, e apenas nos beijamos, esquecemos o mundo ao nosso redor mais uma vez, só existia nós dois. Ninguém estava nos olhando e não corria nenhum risco de nos pegarem no flagra, logo se tornou algo libertador.   
Como estávamos com muito sono, decidimos dormir, o abracei e parecia realmente que eu estava dormindo com um anjo. Com o meu anjo. Ficamos dormindo abraçados a noite toda, cada vez eu amo mais esse tampinha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, galera! Está ai mais um short chapter. Infelizmente só postarei capítulos assim mais reduzidos porque minhas aulas irão começar, e eu estudo em outra cidade, ou seja, fica mais difícil separar algumas horas para escrever. Espero que compreendam, e eu não deixarei vocês na mão! Qualquer dúvida, alem do Twitter (@godsnmonsters) e dos comentários daqui do ao3 criei um Ask.fm para manter contato com vocês (http://ask.fm/wearethelucky1s), qualquer duvida é só entrar em contato comigo, que responderei todos. Espero que gostem do capítulo, se gostarem compartilhe com seus amigos! Beijinhos!!

Acordamos mais cedo para ninguém descobrir que dormíamos juntos. Como eu gosto de arriscar, pedi para nos andarmos de mãos dadas pelos corredores, estava todo mundo dormindo mesmo. Eu estava explodindo por dentro, tudo o que eu planejei há tempos está se tornando realidade, o maior amor que eu tive estava em meus braços. Todo esse tempo que nos conhecemos, fez com que o amor crescesse todos os dias, e brotou apenas agora. Eu já disse antes mas, eu nunca estive tão feliz.   
Tomamos café com a galera, e subimos para meu quarto, iríamos ver algum filme na Netflix.  
E claro que não poderia ser diferente, eu e Bernard brigamos para decidir qual filme veríamos, comecei a dar vários tapas nele e começamos com a nossa lutinha. Como sempre, eu "dominei" Bernard, e para terminar a lutinha o roubei um beijo, já estava com vontade mesmo. Ele ficou vermelho mas começou a rir, como esse garoto tem um sorriso maravilhoso, meu Deus!  
Decidimos ver "Os Intocáveis", Bernard selecionou o filme, e abraçou a mim na cama, e eu já estava pensando que iria chorar em todo filme, ri mais do que chorei. Mas só de ficar aquele tempinho, somente ele e eu, juntos e vendo o filme, já era recompensador.   
Nos arrumamos para o treino e descemos, a galera já estava nos esperando e Oscar já estava fazendo aquela cara de "hm, sei o que vocês estavam fazendo", mas o resto nem ligou, todos já sabiam que eu e o Bê somos inseparáveis.  
Tudo que acontecia entre eu e Bernard, eu tinha que contar para Oscar, porque ele é o meu maior conselheiro, tenho muita afinidade e passo bastante tempo conversando e trocando ideias com ele. Tenho medo que Bernard sinta ciúmes dele, então já deixei tudo claro. Eu só podia pensar em como seria isso tudo depois de 13 de julho, ele indo para a Ucrânia e eu para a França. Minha ansiedade me fazia pensar nesses momentos, e eu não conseguia controlar. Nós estamos gostando um do outro, e está sendo maravilhoso. Outro ponto: minha família, como eles iriam reagir? Então pensei e deixar tudo em segredo, apenas eu, Bê e Oscar saberíamos.   
Treinamos bastante, eu com os titulares e o Bernard com os reservas. Eu espero que ele consiga ser titular nesse próximo jogo, meu garoto merece tanto!  
Depois que estávamos voltando a concentração, Bernard me disse:  
"Lembra quando você me tratava como um neném? Olha agora o que nós somos."   
Eu só pude retrucar, e dizer:  
"Você ainda é meu neném, olha seu tamanho! Vou cuidar de você da mesma forma que cuidava antes, moço, não se desespere!", e comecei a rir.   
Bernard foi ao quarto e eu segui conversando com o Oscar, sobre como iria ser a partida e tal, cheguei no meu quarto e fui ver se tinha mensagem da minha mãe, e acabei vendo que também tinha mensagens do Bê, então resolvi ler logo.   
"As vezes eu sinto que vou te perder para o Oscar, e sim, eu sei que ele tem uma família, mas eu morro de medo de te perder. Não é ciúmes, acredite."  
Achei tão fofo! Mas tive que responder de uma forma séria, pois ele tem que saber que não irei trocá-lo.  
"Muleque, é claro que você não vai me perder, imagina meu mundo sem você?"

Bernard não respondeu, então, eu decidi ir dormir.


	9. abrindo aspas na fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galerinha, ontem a noite eu tinha começado a escrever um capítulo para vocês, mas com tudo que aconteceu hoje eu resolvi apagá-lo e tratar de algo que realmente está no meu coração, eu sempre escrevo a fic com o meu coração e hoje não está sendo um dia nem um pouco inspirador pra mim. Sei que alguns irão reclamar, mas peço para tratarem desse texto a parte da fic, agora sou eu Monalisa, falando com vocês.

Venho acompanhando a seleção há muito tempo, sempre fui louca por futebol, principalmente nas copas e nos campeonatos Europeus, vi a decepção da era Dunga, passando por Mano Menezes, e agora a era Felipão. Felipão, é sem sobra de dúvidas, meu técnico favorito. Ele sabe o que faz e não tem papas na língua, alias achei até estranho ele aguentar calado tantas baboseiras que ele ouviu nesse mundial. Lembro de ter começado a gostar de Felipão em 2002, lá nos meus 5 anos e no nosso penta (coincidência?!), para mim ele sempre foi e sempre será melhor. Falhas? Todos nós temos.  
Vi a seleção cair nas quartas de final em 2006 e em 2010, seleções que se eu tivesse simpatia por 7 jogadores já era muito, a maioria era muito fechado, se não me falha a memória. Fiquei sim decepcionada com a seleção brasileira, fiquei com raiva, até mandar o Dunga enfiar a vuvuzela naquele lugar mandei, diga-se de passagem, e claro chorei bastante.   
Até pulo meu comentário sobre a seleção com o Mano Menezes, até porque não acompanhei 100% então não é bom fazer uma avaliação.   
Parece que, quando o Felipão assumiu a seleção, surgiu aquela luz no fim do túnel que todos nós estávamos precisando. Foi aí que voltei a prestar mais atenção na seleção. Se não fosse por ele, talvez até hoje muito de nós não saberíamos quem é o David, por exemplo, que chegou no seu auge apenas no futebol internacional, entre muitos jogadores que eu não posso citar porque não sei a historia exatamente como eu conheço a do David. Viemos ganhando todos os jogos, empatando raramente e perdendo de vez em nunca, não temos que reclamar do Felipão, ele fez o trabalho dele e temos que reconhecer.   
Agora vamos encerrar o assunto do treinador, e vamos focar nos nossos jogadores.  
Nossa seleção já possuía um elenco titular consolidado desde a chegada de Felipão, Julio Cesar, David Luiz, Thiago Silva, Neymar, Daniel Alves são alguns que fazem parte desse elenco, se você assistiu os amistosos irá concordar comigo, no mínimo havia 90% desse elenco em todos os jogos. Ganhávamos tudo então todos sabíamos que esse é o elenco ideal para estar numa copa. Chegamos na Copa das Confederações e ganhamos com uma certa facilidade. Nunca tivemos nenhum desfalque tão sério, até essa semi-final.   
Agora, saindo da parte técnica, há  
uma parte emocional.  
A maioria de vocês que está lendo isso aqui, está acompanhando a seleção, e sabe que eles são como uma família. Uns tem mais afinidade com uns e outros com outros. Eu como vocês sabem, sou Geezer, então sei mais ou menos como o David chegou para estar onde ele está agora. Todos os jogadores passam por "n" dificuldades pra se encontrar nesse patamar que estão hoje. Não é apenas a questão de chutar uma bola, e sim de ter garra e raça. Tem muita gente que deve se perguntar "Por que essa garota gosta tanto de um cara que é pago pra chutar uma bola, por um cara que nem mora no seu país e acha que tem o direito de bater no peito e defender o Brasil?". Eu adoraria que me perguntassem isso pessoalmente, que eu iria responder o que vocês que também admiram determinado jogador, responderia:   
"Eu admiro sim, você só vê a parte de chutar uma bola porque você quer, já pensou em dar uma olhada nas instituições que ele tem? quantas pessoas ele ajuda?".   
Essa resposta é bem emocional pra quem admira o esporte como eu mas é a pura verdade. Eu admiro e respeito todos os 23 jogadores por serem maravilhosos no que fazem, porque sim, eles são. Não vou viver na utopia de dizer que não houve falhas, porque houve (e muitas), o ser humano é muito mais propenso a errar do que acertar. Vamos imaginar uma prova de matematica daquelas brabas do colégio e ainda de múltipla escolha: Do que seria a alternativa correta sem a quatro outras erradas? Não haveria nenhum sentido se houvesse apenas a alternativa verdadeira para ser marcada, isso seria cola do próprio professor, não é verdade? Pra um acerto, existem vários erros. Na mesma proporção das opções de A até E você ter 80% de chances de errar e 20% de chances de acertar. E mesmo assim você pode acertar, sabe por que? Porque você pode ter estudado a verdadeira, e essa sabedoria provavelmente veio de um erro que você adquiriu anteriormente. Sei que essa teoria não faz o mínimo de sentido, mas é só para fazer uma analogia ao grande e falado espirito esportivo: saber ganhar e saber perder. Numa competição apenas há um vencedor, todos os outros são descartados assim como quando você marca uma alternativa numa prova objetiva. E o que vence é aquele que se aproxima da perfeição, ou seja, a alternativa correta.   
Dentro de campo, nada deu certo, mas pelo que o Felipão disse, a tática e a escalação foram um fracasso.   
Não duvidem da capacidade dos nossos jogadores, só eles sabem como é a pressão que eles receberam. O Brasil vinha sendo uma bomba no quesito psicológico até hoje, mas os alemães a explodiram mais rápido e em um minuto conseguiram desconcertar 11 jogadores e 200 milhões de brasileiros, que até agora não entenderam o que realmente aconteceu.  
Eu sei que tudo que acontece na vida tem um propósito, e por incrível que pareça acredito que estamos no caminho certo para as próximas gerações.   
Eu particularmente parei de assistir o jogo nos 25 do primeiro tempo. Escolhi parar porque eu não quero ver os caras que eu tanto admiro naquela situação, porque eu sei que eles NÃO são assim, como disse o Thiago ao JN, é difícil explicar no inexplicável. E não, não foi pelo desfalque do Neymar e do Thiago Silva que perdermos. A Alemanha esta tendo uma excelente campanha no Mundial, eles iriam apenas aliviar o placar, assim eu acho.   
Perdermos e temos que aceitar. Eu imagino como os jogadores devem estar nesse momento e puts, as lágrimas aparecem logo. Eu sei que vai passar, a derrota é uma ferida que demora a cicatrizar mas um dia cicatriza. E David, você não precisou levantar a taça pra dar alegria à nação, você e todos os outros já nos dão alegria por serem vocês. Você como a maioria vai ter oportunidade de jogar mais 3 copas, e vocês serão chamados, porque são os melhores. Essa seleção é a melhor que poderíamos ter, o problema é que o adversário também está no nível. No final, 31 seleções vão embora sem a taça. É imprescindível a vitória numa copa sem que haja a derrota de outros, e agora fazemos parte daquela porcentagem que foi eliminada, que corresponde a 96,8% se for feita uma regra de três com a quantidade de times/quantidade de times que vão levantar a taça. Levando em consideração onde nós chegamos, somos os primeiros desses 96,8%. Agora cálculos matemáticos não vão resolver nada. Os meninos vão ter meu apoio até o final. Desistir? Nunca. Parar de torcer? Nunca. Está escrito na minha certidão nacionalidade brasileira e aquilo nunca irá se apagar. Temos que aprender com as derrotas para sabermos vencer perfeitamente.   
Queria sim, que eles lessem tudo que eu disse aqui, e eu tenho muito mais o que dizer, só que vai para o lado mais pessoal, e algumas pessoas poderiam não concordar. Os jogadores não estão nada bem por terem decepcionado uma nação, e cabe a nós, dizer que estaremos com ele até o fim. Eu vou estar até o fim.  
Esse jogo vai ser lembrado daqui a 10, 20, 30 anos. Mas eu tenho total certeza que ele irá servir de aprendizado para a galera que pode estar nascendo hoje e daqui a esse tempo se tornar um jogador da seleção brasileira. E jogadores da seleção, eu só tenho que parabenizar a vocês, pela coragem, garra e raça de representar a nossa nação. Vocês vão conseguir um dia, e por mais que demore, tenham fé, porque eu tenho em vocês.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoas, voltando a nossa programação normal, hahaha escrevi esse capitulo. Como na minha fic eu conto com a realidade, esse capítulo precisava ser escrito. Vamos apoiar nossa seleção, para que esse dia seja apagado da nossa história no futebol. Vou postar capítulos bem curtinhos e mais cedo porque minhas aulas começam amanhã, acordo muito cedo pois estudo longe. Vamos crescer, reparar os erros, apagar o passado e escrever o  
> futuro. Eu acredito neles, e vocês? Deixe seu comentário ;)

Havia chegado nossa tão esperada semi-final contra a Alemanha. E eu não preciso falar nada, todos vocês já sabem.   
Ficamos por volta de duas horas no vestiário. Em silencio. Era pra ser um dia feliz para mim e para o Bernard, eu como capitão e ele como titular. Mas a situação foi realmente contrária, foi o nosso pior dia. Não entendemos até agora o que ocorreu, e ainda vamos tentar entender. Eu me sinto culpado por ter estragado tudo. Todo mundo se sente culpado.  
Pegamos o ônibus e seguimos para o aeroporto e o voo foi direto para o Rio. Foi a viagem mais angustiante da nossa vida. Fui do lado de Bernard mas não conseguíamos trocar nenhuma palavra. Chegamos em Teresópolis e nem estômago para comer tínhamos, mas decidi ir para o quarto do Bernard, já sabíamos que não conseguiríamos dormir essa noite, então era melhor ter a companhia dele, pelo menos estar com que eu amo iria amenizar tudo que aconteceu nem que se fosse o mínimo. Deitei com Bernard e nós dois só nos abraçamos e choramos, e isso durou toda a noite, que parecia nunca terminar, mas não de uma forma boa como acontecia as outras que eu passara com Bernard, estávamos nos sentindo atormentados. Amanheceu e fomos direto tomar café. Nem checar minhas redes sociais - o que eu fazia religiosamente todos os dias - consegui, e nosso grupo do WhatsApp que costumava ter mais de mil mensagens em pós jogos, hoje não tinha nenhuma.  
Ficamos sabendo que o Neymar iríamos nos visitar, e foi assim que fomos digerindo o resultado. Eu sei que foi apenas uma partida de futebol, eu sei que o Brasil tem milhões de problemas, mas o título era muito importante para a equipe, nós somos uma família.   
Na manhã começou a surgir várias mensagens, era minha família e alguns amigos tentando me consolar. Eu os amo e não tenho palavras para descrever o apoio. Bernard já tinha se acalmado mas eu não, fiquei até a hora do treino conversando mais uma vez com ele, e eu tinha mais certeza que ele era o único que podia me deixar um pouco mais calmo.   
Fomos pro treino, dessa vez sem nenhuma brincadeira, sem nenhuma torcida, sem nada. O tempo passou rápido e de la fomos para nossos quartos de novo e enfim encarei a realidade e fui visualizar minhas redes sociais, Bernard já tinha postado várias coisas e me disse que a maioria da galera está nos apoiando.   
Quando cheguei no Twitter, vi todas aquelas tags no TT eu comecei a chorar, as geezers são as melhores do mundo, devo tudo a elas. Tinha muita galera agradecendo a mim e falando que eu não precisava me desculpar, mas sim, eu precisava.  
Não postei nada, mas decidi agradecer a Deus por tudo que ele me deu até hoje, pelas geezers, o Bernard, e pela família maravilhosa que eu tenho. A vida me ensinou que nada é melhor como um dia atrás do outro. Sei que minha hora vai chegar, se não for agora, será mais tarde. A dor vai passar, mas a marca histórica nunca, isso é o que mais me entristece. Deus, faça eu reparar todos os meu erros. Eu só queria ver os brasileiros felizes... Minha hora vai chegar, eu sei disso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem! Qualquer coisa me perguntem no Twitter @godsnmonsters ou comentem aqui! Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo.

Fomos dormir, e finalmente eu consegui fechar os olhos e descansar. Acordei bem disposto porque seria dia de treino, mas antes de sair a campainha do meu quarto toca, era Bernard. Ele chegou dizendo:  
"Você lembra que trocamos presentes quando ganhamos a copa das confederações e isso se tornou nosso amuleto da sorte? Então eu te trouxe uma coisa, ela simboliza que estaremos juntos tanto nas vitorias como nas derrotas."  
Abri o pacote e era uma pedrinha, uma pedrinha verde. E do lado tinha um cartãozinho, escrito:  
"Verde é a cor da esperança. Sei que você, assim como eu, não tem superstições. Mas o significado da cor que eu quero que você entenda. O mundo pode estar destruído mas sempre haverá esperanças, o seu mundo pode estar em pedaços, mas essa pedra vai existir (contanto que você não quebre, o que você não irá fazer). Assumir seu erro, e ter sabedoria, isso você tem de sobra, você é um homem de verdade e não deve estar para baixo assim. Há esperanças, David."  
Eu só conseguia abrir um sorriso de ponta a ponta, a primeira vez que consegui nesse tempo. O Sol se abriu no temporal que eu estava me  
sentindo. Eu estava em lágrimas, esse garoto me deixa de um jeito inexplicável. Ele conseguia me levantar mesmo também estando triste, me fazia enxergar o lado positivo de tudo, quando parecia que não existia mais jeito.  
Fomos treinar, e tentei motivar o pessoal, temos que encarar de cabeça erguida e mesmo triste, meu psicológico era o menos pior que dos outros.  
Demos algumas risadas, apesar de ser menos do que o normal.  
Marcelo, como sempre, que puxou as brincadeiras pós treino, e tudo ficou bem leve, temos que levantar e dar a volta por cima, já que não podemos mudar o passado.  
Depois do banho voltamos para o quarto e mais uma vez decidi assistir um filme com o Bernard, e claro, ele logo aceitou. Eu nunca vi pessoa mais chata pra escolher filme igual o Bernard, uma deixa pra eu voltar a implicar com ele.  
"Garoto, você quer escolher filme infantil mesmo?". E sim, ele queria ver Frozen.  
"Que infantil, cara. Frozen ganhou vários Oscars, ver se isso é coisa de filme infantil." E ele continuava a defender que o filme de princesa não era nem um pouco infantil.  
"Então está bom, as vezes esqueço a sua idade e seu tamanho, é o filme mais recomendado para você seu tampinha." Gargalhei.  
"Seu chato, então vamos ver o filme que você quer, não opino em mais nada também."  
Bernard se doí por todas as brincadeiras, e é muito engraçado ver como ele reage a elas, esse é um dos motivos que eu amo esse menino.  
Escolhi o filme, e pulei para o edredom porque estava muito frio, Be já estava deitado então ele colocou a sua cabeça apoiada no meu braço, era maravilhoso ver filme assim com ele. Aproveitei para dar um beijo nele porque estava com saudades disso. E começou o filme que eu escolhi, porque os mais velhos que mandam aqui!  
No meio do filme, Bernard estava dormindo, naquele sono que o deixava como um anjo. Cada dia me apaixono mais por ele.  
Repenso em todas as coisas que nos aconteceu, ano passado, meu ciúmes na festa, nosso amuleto e eu só teria que agradecer o tudo o que aconteceu. Deus sempre escreve certo com linhas tortas. Sou tão grato por tudo.  
Apenas eu, e ele ali. Tenho necessidade de cuidar dele, ele é uma das coisas mais preciosas do mundo pra mim.  
Bernard acordou, viu que eu fiquei olhando para ele e deu aquele sorriso mais lindo do mundo, que só ele tinha e que me fazia muito feliz.  
Com aquela voz sonolenta, me perguntou:  
"No que você está pensando?"  
"No quanto eu te amo, desde aquela festa que dei na minha casa. Você é o amor da minha vida, Bê."  
Ele me abraçou e disse:  
"Já eu estava sonhando contigo, você não sabe mas eu vi sua entrevista após o jogo na tv ontem, e ela ainda não saiu da minha cabeça, e acabei sonhando. Você não precisa se desculpar, como eu disse anteriormente. Você foi o melhor dessa copa e logo, logo você será o melhor do mundo. Você é homem de verdade, por se retratar mesmo morrendo de chorar. Tudo o que eu queria naquela hora era te abraçar e dizer tudo isso que estou te dizendo. Você é o melhor do mundo, pra mim e para milhões de pessoas, você é o cara que eu escolhi pra mim, na verdade escolhemos um ao outro, e eu não me arrependo. Você me fez ver como é bom amar e ser amado. Você é o primeiro a me amar, e é o primeiro que eu amo de uma forma tão pura. Eu quero você pra sempre.".  
Bernard como sempre me deixando sem palavras. Eu só sabia que, estou com a pessoa certa e o nosso momento certo? Esse é agora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua no próximo capítulo ;) hahahahaha


	12. make it feel like the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não esqueçam de olhar a note que está no final do texto ;)

Dei mais um beijo nele para deixar claro o que eu queria, e ele correspondeu. Não queria fazer nada rápido, queria que durasse quanto tempo fosse preciso, então tudo o que eu fazia era esperar ele corresponder e vice-versa. Tirei a sua camisa e depois tirei a minha, Bernard sem querer não olhou pra trás e derrubou tudo o que havia na cabeçeira, o que fez com que ríssemos muito, deitei-o e o beijei por bastante tempo. Nosso beijo era o melhor do mundo, as mãos dele no meu cabelo era uma coisa de outro planeta, era quente, mas ao mesmo tempo muito delicado.   
Parecia que era tudo combinado, mas não, foi de surpresa e mil vezes melhor do que eu imaginava. Nossos movimentos tinham uma sincronização perfeita, e um sussurrava no ouvido do outro, era maravilhoso, nunca me senti daquele jeito. Continuamos dando amassos, até que Bernard resolveu por si só tomar conta da situação, tentando abrir minha calça, mas como ele era desajeitado, não conseguia puxar o zíper.   
"Agora que eu pensei que você iria fazer algo sem minha ajuda, você não consegue, deixa que eu abro então." - eu disse de brincadeira.   
Ele só riu e pulou para os meus braços enquanto eu mesmo puxava o zíper.   
Bernard conseguia ser o mais fofo possível, ele beijou todo o meu corpo, olhando para mim e dando aquele sorriso maravilhoso que só ele possui. Despertou todos os sentidos que poderia despertar e fez tudo com tanto amor que senti algo inexplicável surgindo dentro de mim, e quando percebi, já estavam nossos corpos no mesmo ritmo como se fossem uma música da Lana Del Rey, serenas mas ao mesmo tempo tendo uma sequência de ritmos incrivelmente inimagináveis.   
Sentimos simultaneamente aquela força única e maravilhosa que eu já senti momentos antes, e Bernard só pode dizer "Eu te amo" enquanto deitava sua cabeça em meu peito. Adormecemos abraçados como já aconteceu várias vezes, mas com a realização daquilo que esperávamos há tempos: nossa primeira vez.   
Sonhei umas coisas estranhas, principalmente por depois da copa eu ter que ir para a França e ele para a Ucrânia. Mas afastei meu pensamento disso.   
Acordei e fui direto tomar banho, e depois de vestido, acordei o Bernard com um beijo e pedi para ele ir direto pro banheiro. Fiz isso pois iria pedir para trazerem o café no quarto e não podiam flagrar nós dois juntos naquele momento.   
Os banhos dele demoravam cerca de 40 minutos, então depois de sair viu a mesa toda posta e perguntou:  
"Claro que não foi você que fez isso tudo né?"   
"Claro que não foi eu, pedi para trazer aqui no quarto, queria te fazer surpresa. Esse vai ser nosso primeiro café da manhã juntos, de muitos." eu disse.  
"Cara, você não existe." Bernard disse e se sentou na cadeira. Eu acompanhei.   
Tomamos o café em meio a risadas lembrando do lance do zíper da madrugada, e das outras coisas.   
Tínhamos a opção de tomar café no quarto ou com todo mundo lá no térreo, e nenhum de nós 23 pedíamos no quarto a não ser hoje. Justamente só eu e Bernard não descemos para a área comum, espero que não desconfiem.  
Entramos em acordo e decidimos que hoje era o dia de contar para o resto do pessoal, já que somente o Oscar sabia de nós. Contaremos apenas aos jogadores porque a comissão técnica pode estranhar, já que são pessoas mais velhas.   
Terminamos todo o café e descemos afim de contar a todos de uma vez.  
Chegamos dando bom dia e abraçamos todos. Marcelo como era palhaço já fez aquela cara que só ele tem, e eu cai na gargalhada, não tem como levá-lo a sério.  
"Gente, precisamos contar uma coisa a vocês, estamos muito felizes e queremos compartilhar nossa felicidades com todos. Sei que o mundo futebolístico é muito machista, mas no nosso grupo a alegria se sobrepõe à tudo, e graças a esse mundo que conheci essa pessoa, que me fez crescer como homem e a enxergar dentro de mim as minhas qualidades. Não entendam mal por estarmos contando apenas agora, é que estávamos vendo se era realmente isso que nós queríamos, e agora eu nunca estive tão certo de uma coisa como essa." Dei uma pausa, peguei a mão de Bernard e disse: "Estamos juntos."  
Ficou um silêncio na sala. Um silêncio ensurdecedor. Depois de todos nos olharem, Thiago foi o primeiro que falou alguma coisa:  
"Admiro a coragem de vocês, por assumirem isso para todos nós. Respeito o tempo que você deu e você dois podem contar com meu apoio quando quiser."  
Logo depois foi a vez do Júlio César falar:  
"Realmente estou sem palavras, vocês tem uma amizade linda e parecem sentir um amor muito puro um pelo outro, terão o meu apoio para sempre!"   
Todos sem nenhuma exceção, disseram coisas parecidas e nos apoiaram, mas o depoimento que mais me emocionou foi o de Oscar:  
"Eu já sabia deles há um tempo, David que me contou. Sempre os apoiei de uma forma gigantesca, e sempre irei. Não tenho preconceitos, eu sou a favor do amor, e eu sei que vocês se amam de verdade, eu estou tão feliz por vocês, irmãos."   
Bernard pediu para falar, então:  
"Eu estou muito feliz, eu sei que não estamos numa boa fase mas o David está me ajudando a superar. Só queria pedir para vocês serem discretos, confiamos em vocês."  
Todos concordaram e o Oscar puxou uma salva de palmas. Rimos e nos abraçamos. Mais um peso na consciência tirado.  
E eu tenho mais certeza, que, escolhi a pessoa mais certa para estar do meu lado. Depois de tanta coisa, de tanto ficar triste por relacionamentos anteriores, achei quem realmente me completa, de uma forma tão pura. Foi tão sem querer, mas as coisas ao acaso são sempre as melhores. Mas não foi apenas ao acaso, sei que tinha a mãozinha de Deus nisso. O que eu sinto pelo Bernard vai além da relação física, eu o admiro tanto, necessito estar ao lado dele para ajudar sempre o que for possível, eu o amo de verdade. Sei que vai ser difícil a aceitação das pessoas, mas daqui a algum tempo teremos que enfrentar isso, e enfrentaremos juntos, nosso amor e cumplicidade é maior que qualquer obstáculo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título desse capítulo foi inspirado na música First Time dos Jonas Brothers, e segue o link pra quem nunca viu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WpEylTFMYg   
> Também faço uma menção a Lana Del Rey (tanto no título da fic, como nesse capítulo em especial), e pra quem nunca teve a oportunidade de ouvir uma música dela, essa é uma entre várias maravilhosas: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKxuiw3iMBE


	13. what about the future? part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente, desculpas pela demora!! Estudar em outra cidade acabou com a minha vida, para vocês terem uma ideia, terminei de escrever esse capítulo no ônibus. Ele está super pequeno, mas terá continuação.   
> Queria também que vocês olhassem o desenho que eu fiz do David (a Sara deu favorite!! espero que ela mostre a ele), e se vocês gostarem vou fazer de Davinard em situações da fic também!! Aqui está: https://twitter.com/godsnmonsters/status/489578833872715776  
> Preciso da opinião de vocês!! Comentem!

A copa tinha acabado e tínhamos que arrumar nossas malas e irmos embora. Arrumei a minha rapidamente e fui ajudar o Bernard a arrumar a dele, incrível que ele não sabe fazer nada sozinho. Tinha completa noção de que aquela equipe não seria mais a mesma daquele dia em diante, depois dos resultados que obtivemos nesse mundial. Agora o foco principal é a minha apresentação no PSG, e consequentemente minha mudança para a França. Não estou entrando em redes sociais pois não sei lidar com críticas, mas sei que tem muita gente me dando apoio.   
Uma das coisas que mais me abatia junto com o nosso resultado, era saber que manter uma relação a distância com o Bernard seria difícil. Ele mora na Ucrânia e eu vou morar na França, é muito longe! A gente conversou sobre isso logo após chegar ao hotel. Tínhamos mais 15 dias de folga, ou seja, preferimos passar juntos. Nem passa pela cabeça da minha família que eu estou me relacionando com ele, nem da família dele.   
-Minha família é muito tradicional, e se minha mãe é ciumenta com namoradas, imagina com namorado. - eu disse.  
-Ué, mas eu sou seu namorado? Pensei que só era depois de um pedido formal, não é você que é o cafona da história? - Bernard disse.  
-Claro que você é meu namorado, garoto! Não precisa de pedido formal, quer que eu mande por pombo-correio também? - pausei e retornei: -Eu disse na frente de todos "estamos juntos", já é mais que o suficiente, né?- não segurei o riso.  
Ele deu aquele pulo em cima de mim e me roubou um beijo.  
\- Você fala demais. - disse depois de me dar um tapa.  
-Não estou te dando essas confianças, moço! Ai, te amo seu chato. - eu disse.  
Escolhemos um hotel que tinha uma praia reservada onde só nós ficaríamos, muitos turistas já foram embora então não estava muito lotado. No primeiro dia ficamos apenas na piscina, porque o movimento da orla estava gigante. Amamos conversar com a galera, mas queremos um tempo para nós e eles digerirmos tudo que aconteceu.   
Brincamos muito na piscina, e eu sempre afogava o Bernard, sou muito palhaço. Entre risadas e mais risadas, nem percebíamos que a noite se aproximava.  
Entramos para o quarto e dormimos, já que nós estávamos planejando fazer uma coisa importante no dia seguinte bem cedo.   
Bem antes de amanhecer, acordei e também acordei o Be e fomos para a praia. Iríamos ver o nascer do Sol, e finalmente resolver como iria ser nossas vidas quando cada um seguir para um pais diferente.  
Coloquei meu casaco e insisti para o Bernard por o dele também. O frio que fazia na orla carioca de madrugada era grande. Não tinha ninguém na rua. Estendemos toalhas que o hotel nos forneceu na areia, deitamos e resolvemos contemplar as últimas estrelas que estavam no céu. O silencio era total, eram apenas nós, de mãos dadas e as estrelas que brilhavam de uma forma única. Parece que tudo foi feito só para nós. Amanhecia gradualmente e vimos o Sol nascer perante nossos olhos.   
Havia chegado a hora de conversarmos sobre o nosso futuro. Como ficaria nosso relacionamento com toda a distância e compromissos que teremos na temporada. Tudo tem que dar certo, e vai dar.


	14. what about the future? the final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois de quase um mês de fic esse é o último capítulo. Essa foi a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi em 17 anos de vida. Queria tanto agradecer a cada um desses mais de 2 mil leitores, que acompanhavam religiosamente tudo e que cobravam capítulo novo todos os dias. E também me desculpar por não postar regularmente e com capítulos reduzidos. Foi tudo feito especialmente de coração. Esse mês com vocês foi incrível e conheci tanta gente legal!!! Leiam o capítulo que lá no finalzinho haverá um note com uma surpresa!

O que vinha me atormentando desde o início de tudo, era saber como iríamos continuar devido a distância. Depois de uma das melhores noites da minha vida, ver o nascer do Sol foi revigorante e inspirador para encontrar palavas e finalmente decidir o futuro de nós dois. Isso não depende integralmente só de mim, mas como também de Bernard, que não abria a boca para começar, e eu, faladeiro que só, comecei:  
"Ao meu ponto de vista, podemos sim continuar juntos. Nos vemos alguns fins-de-semana, saímos para jantar, e na Champeons League poderemos até disputar algum jogo. Eu acredito que nosso amor superará tudo isso, vai dar certo, eu sei porque já passei por isso. Qual a sua opinião"  
Bernard então finalmente disse algo:  
"Eu concordo plenamente com você, a gente pode se acertar de alguma forma durante esse tempo, e teremos férias ao final do ano. Eu posso ir para Paris passar o Natal contigo. Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer comigo na Ucrânia pois lá está em estado de guerra, e não quero te preocupar, porque você tem que focar no seu novo time e impressionar toda uma torcida. Eu cuidarei de mim, e sei que você estará orando e cuidado mesmo de longe."  
Estávamos os dois em lágrimas e demos o nosso abraço de sempre e deitamos na areia pura, nada mais poderia separar a gente. Somos maduros o suficiente para administrarmos um relacionamento á distância. Nossa relação vai além do físico.  
Fomos para a água dar um mergulho, e claro, brinquei bastante com o Bê, adoro afoga-lo e rir dos caixotes e caldos que ele leva.  
Depois de um turbilhão de emoções diferentes, vitórias, derrotas, amor e o ódio da torcida, cá estou eu já arrumando minhas malas para a difícil ida à Paris, vou passar os primeiros dias na casa da família do Thiago.  
No dia do meu voo que seria a noite, acordei bem cedo e preparei uma festa surpresa para toda a minha família e amigos, fiquei triste porque o Bernard não compareceria, mas eu entendi o motivo dele. Ele está vendo um processo com o advogado para não ir para a Ucrânia pelo menos agora, está um caos a cidade onde fica a sua casa.  
Almocei com a família toda e a festa durou até tarde, quando subi, tomei meu banho e já estava arrumado para ir ao aeroporto em BH. Me despedi de todos com aquele típico chororô, mas em breve estarei de volta para esse país que eu amo.  
O taxi buzinou e meus pais me ajudaram com as malas, agora sim caiu a ficha: estou indo embora, mais uma vez.  
Foi um tempo bom de JF até BH, estou cheio de sono mas prefiro dormir no avião, para a viagem passar mais rápido.  
Recebi uma mensagem e era do Bernard, me desejando uma boa viagem assim como fazia todas as vezes:  
"Boa viagem, amor. Nos vemos em breve."  
Claro que agora tem um valor sentimental mais forte.  
Cheguei no aeroporto e logo fiz check-in, e tive que esperar mais uma hora até passar pela imigração, até que sinto uma mão em meu ombro, era o Bernard.  
"Você achou mesmo que eu não iria vir né?" ele disse.  
"Claro, você tem que ver sua documentação para entrar na justiça, isso demora bastante tempo." respondi.  
Ele não respondeu nada, mas tirou da mochila aquele ursinho que eu dei para ele em uma das nossas noites de historinhas na concentração.  
"Leva com você, para lembrar de mim." ele falou rindo.  
"E você acha que em algum momento eu vou esquecer de você?" respondi abrindo os braços para um belo abraço.  
"Eu te amo." dissemos simultaneamente.  
Quando olhei, faltavam apenas 15 minutos para a primeira chamada de imigração, e eu sou um dos primeiros a entrar, devido a classe executiva.  
"Bernard, eu odeio despedidas, eu to me segurando para não chorar, não chora, por favor."  
Sim, ele já estava fazendo aquela cara de chorão que ele sempre faz. Ficamos abraçados até ouvir o maldito alarme:  
**Senhores passageiros do voo Belo Horizonte-Paris, por favor se dirigir ao portão 8.**  
Olhei para Bernard e a minha única reação foi beijá-lo ali mesmo, em público, sem se preocupar com o que as pessoas achariam. Já estávamos em frente ao portão ai não teve desculpa para as lagrimas descerem.  
"EU TE AMO, BERNARD DUARTE!!" foi a última coisa que eu consegui gritar antes de entrar naquele terrível portão 8.  
Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não, a nossa história não terá fim. Eu sou sortudo por ter o Bernard, ele é sortudo por ter um David Luiz (modéstia parte) e nós somos sortudos por termos um ao outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assim como Davinard não acabou, a fic não acabará na essência. Sim, criarei outra, com o nome diferente, totalmente renovada e com mais interação de vocês!! Haverá um hiato agora pois eu tenho que por minha vida no eixo, só Deus sabe como ta sendo esse período. E eu estarei escrevendo, mas não publicando, escrever é minha válvula de escape. Me sigam no @godsnmonsters porque somente lá irei avisar quando a nova fic estiver no ar. De novo, muito obrigada por tudo, queria eu poder agradecer a cada um que leu. Amo vocês!


End file.
